zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ball Pythons and Dancing Bunnies
Tonight, the restaurant of Sahara Square´s best hotel is rather packed Can´t blame the patrons, for there´s another performance by my beloved I myself have also come to see Judy dance in front of such a fine audience This time, the belly dancer rabbit´s trying out snake dancing for the first time My lady, your talent and skill are still the best in the whole show business When I enter the place in my tux myself, the atmosphere is enticing and mysterious Lanterns, scent candles and fancy statues all around the dimly lit large room I sit at a front row seat after ordering a cocktail that tastes awesome When the time is right, the stage is lit as the other lights on the room disappear An excited smile appears on my face as I hear gorgeous Oriental music there The Ara-Bunny Princess herself graces the stage now with her presence You´re looking as lovely tonight as a performer can be Wearing your red bra, skirt, jewelry and many gauzy veils Judy gives a confident and sultry pose as she´s ready for the performance The dance begins with you moving your hips, thighs and stomach I can see how you´ve become a pro after training and working out so much Your vixen backup dancers come behind you, holding a big ball python It´s possibly among the largest of them I´ve ever seen When the vixens hand the snake to the rabbit, the audience looks in amazement But you´re not afraid at all, as you hold the snake like it was your pet Your moves still stay smooth and graceful while you hold it in your paws As the snake gets closer to you, you gaze it into its eyes Looking peaceful, I can see it slithering around your neck and chest Luckily the snake isn´t in the mood for a bite I don´t think there´s any kind of beast you couldn´t tame You´re the kind of girl who could take on animals twice your size I´ve noticed how you have always been fond of birds and reptiles And so good with them too, which is rare for many prey mammals You keep doing your hip bumps while the python´s coils touch your grey fur Despite your dynamic movements, the snake shows no fear either With the snake you are perfectly in tune with the music, my veiled doe When the sound of the drums stops, you end your dance on a triumphant note As everybody applauds, you and your backup dancers bow gracefully I applaud the loudest, for you did yet another wonderful dance today Your passion and devotion for your art never ceases to astound me After your colleagues have left home, I come to meet you on the backstage There I congratulate you with a big hug, and praise your dance partner That ball python surely is a fascinating creature Maybe you would like to have one as a pet yourself someday, who knows? But either way, nobody dances in Sahara Square better than you, Carrots I give you a rose and a kiss on cheek, before suggesting a dinner out on the town You agree, promising to come there with me after you´ve changed soon What a fitting way to celebrate after such an amazing dance It´s an honor to be there to see all of your performances, my sweetie I´m glad the denizens of Sahara Square got to see it tonight themselves A show about ball pythons and dancing bunnies. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Remakes Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories featuring non-sentient birds or reptiles Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories